Family Additions
by futureisbrighter
Summary: A one-shot on how i think Chuck will react to Blair wanting to start a family.


Just a oneshot i thought of last night in bed, there are so many stories about their "starting a family" conversion but I decided to write how I thought it would go. Enjoy! And please don't forget to review! Thank you all for the review on my other oneshots it means SO much! I don't own anything. Remember I'm taking requests as well so just PM me on here or my tumblr (leightedwester) or just in a review! thank you!

* * *

It was a Saturday night, the Basses has just arrived home from a dinner at Serena's with the whole clan. Even Jack was there, escorted by his new girlfriend, Georgina Sparks. Who tagged along with her was her three-year old son Milo.

Blair sat and watched Milo play with Jack and Nate, everyone loved having a child around. After seeing Milo with everyone it made her sit and wonder when will her and Chuck start a family? She always thought of having a family with Chuck. She knew down the line they would have children and she really wanted to soon and she needed to talk to him about it.

They were back at their townhouse, Blair was washing her face and getting ready for bed. Chuck was already done and was laying down with one knee up watching

TV. As Blair was done she started think about what she could say to Chuck. She didn't know why she was nervous considering they talked about this plenty of times. It's just the fact that she's finally ready and she hopes he is too.

"Hello my love" Chuck says as Blair gets into bed and lays close to him. His voice still gives her goose bumps. The feeling he gives her just by his presence is almost unrealistic.

"Hi" she kisses him and snuggles closer. Chuck knows something is on her mind just by the way her voice sounds and she won't look him straight in the eye.

"What's on your mind?" He asks getting closer to her putting his arm around her waist, they're facing each other now. She sighed, "You know me too well, you know that Bass," she smiled. "Of course I do" he smiled at her.

Her smile faded as she got nervous again, she shouldn't be nervous considering they tell each other everything and have a very healthy relationship. Chuck lifted her chin up so her face was up to his, "What's wrong?" He started to get worried.

She sighed, "I've been thinking..." She looked away again. "I really want to start a family," she looked up at him and she couldn't really find any of his emotions yet. She continued, "After seeing Milo today, all I could think about is our son or daughter being with all of us, playing with Nate and even stupid Humphrey..." She trailed off still looking down, "A little product of us,"

She didn't even want to look at him, to see how he would react. But she looked up anyway. He was looking down now. She knew he wouldn't be ready how could she be so stupid by asking him now? They were only a year into their marriage and she knew he would want to spend more time married to her before they expanded the family.

She grabbed his cheek, lifting his face to hers, "listen, if you're not ready I can wait. It will all be can work this out, but I really want to starts family with you. We're so happy, I know that a child would bring us even more joy."

She started to tear up, she knew exactly what he was thinking, he's terrified. Her lip started to quiver and a single tear rolled down her face. Chuck wiped the one tear, "Why are you crying baby, please don't cry."

He pulled her into a big embrace, rubbing her back and then he kissed her, "Of course I would love to start a family with you," His voice trailed off, "I'm just scared."

Blair looked up at him, "Don't be. You're going to be the greatest father. When I married you I knew that one day you were going to be a wonderful father"

Chuck started, "It's just-"

Blair cut him off, "It's just nothing Chuck. You will not become your father, our child will not have a childhood like you did. Please Chuck don't think like that. It breaks my heart."

It sounded harsh but she hated when he thought like that. Every time Bart was brought up he looked like a terrified child.

She grabbed his cheek, "I promise you." She searched for his eyes to see if he was hearing all this and she kissed him. Chuck kissed back passionately then pulled away, "Thank you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes," He grabs both of her hands, "Of course I will start a family with you. You're going to be the best mother out there."

She smiled big and happy tears started to roll down her face, "I love you too. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed as she rolled on top of him, kissing him.

And with that they decided to try and add onto their family.


End file.
